Zu Hause (Kapitel)
"Zu Hause" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des neunundzwanzigsten Bandes Der neue Frühling. Gleichzeitig ist es das zwölfte Kapitel des elften englischen Originalbandes New Spring, der als Der Ruf des Frühlings auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung Moiraine und Siuan bekommen ihre Gemächer in den Quartieren der Blauen Ajah und erhalten die erste Lektion über das Verhalten von Aes Sedai untereinander. Siuan wird von Cetalia Delarme in Beschlag genommen, der Anführerin der Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah. Der Aiel-Krieg endet und Lan beschließt, endlich in die Grenzlande und in die Fäule zurückzukehren. Handlung Moiraine Damodred Moiraine und Siuan werden von allen Schwestern förmlich und freudig begrüßt und Moiraine umarmt Siuan glücklich. Sie fühlt sich, als wäre sie nach Hause gekommen. Eadyth erklärt ihnen, dass sie sich in den Räumen, die für sie vorbereitet wurden, schnell umziehen sollen, denn sie müssen noch viel erfahren, ehe sie sich sicher in der Burg bewegen können. Sie trägt Cabriana Mecandes auf, sie zu ihren Gemächern zu führen. Als Eadyth sie verlassen hat, fragt Moiraine, ob sie die Erste Auserwählende ist, und Anaiya bestätigt das. Moiraine beobachtet, dass Cabriana, trotz einer gewissen Wildheit im Blick, sehr unterwürfig reagiert, da Moiraine ihr die Frage gestellt hatte. Kairen erzählt, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, dass eine Anführerin der Ajah auch eine Sitzende ist, doch die Blauen handeln gern so, wenn eine Frau fähig genug ist, dass sie ihr Talent nicht verschwenden wollen. Während sie gehen, fragt Moiraine sich, vor welchen Gefahren Eadyth sie wohl warnen will. Sie hätte gern gefragt, doch sie ist sicher, dass dies nur die Erste Auserwählende beantworten darf. Nachdem ihnen ihre Zimmer gezeigt wurden, erklärt Kairen, dass sie sich auch neue Räume wählen können, denn zu viele Stehen leer. Während sie redet, überlegt Moiraine, ob sie wohl eine von Tamra Ospenyas Sucherinnen sein könnte, da sie davon gesprochen hatte, Tar Valon bald zu verlassen. Cabriana bietet beinahe begierig an, neue Räume für sie herrichten zu lassen, falls sie das wollen und Moiraine fragt sich, woran das liegt. Sie lehnt ab und sagt, die Räume wären mehr als ausreichend; alles andere wäre eine Lüge gewesen und sie will bald all die Spitzen loswerden. Als die drei Aes Sedai gegangen sind, sagt Siuan, das Essen müsse warten, und will wissen, ob Moiraine irgend eine Ahnung hätte, was Eadyth ihnen sagen will. Doch diese hat auch keine Ahnung. Sie kleiden sich um und Moiraine legt nach langer Zeit zum ersten mal wieder ihren Kesiera an. Endlich fühlt sie sich wieder wie Lady Moiraine Damodred und bereit dafür, sich durch die unterschwelligen Strömungen der Aes Sedai der Weißen Burg zu navigieren. ]] Moiraine und Siuan lassen sich von Natasia zu Eadyths Gemächern leiten. Die Erste Auserwählende lässt sich viel Zeit, bevor sie anfängt und die beiden frisch erhobenen Aes Sedai warten unruhig. Schließlich erklärt Eadyth, dass man ihnen zwar jahrelang als Novizinnen und Aufgenommene eingetrichtert hätte, niemals über die eigene Stärke oder die einer anderen zu sprechen, doch jetzt müssten sie sich einprägen, ihre Stärke und die von anderen Frauen immer mit einander zu vergleichen. Eindringlich erklärt sie, dass neue Aes Sedai am häufigsten wegen solcher Verfehlungen bestraft werden, weil sie nicht ehrerbietig genug gegenüber stärkeren Schwestern sind - egal welcher Ajah sie angehören. Eadyth sagt ihnen eindringlich, dass sie sich immer unterordnen müssen, wenn sie eine stärkere vor sich haben. Moiraine versteht mit einem mal die merkwürdigen Verhaltensweisen einiger Schwestern, die sie bereits beobachtet hat. Sie ist froh, dass sie und Siuan etwa gleich stark sind, so dass dieses Problem sich für sie nicht stellt. Siuan fragt, ob sie wirklich gehorchen müssen, und Eadyth antwortet etwas ungehalten, dass sie immer ehrerbietig sein müssen, außer eine schwächere Aes Sedai hätte eine höhere Stellung inne. Dann wirft sie sie beinahe hinaus. Zurück auf dem Gang erklärt Siuan, es wäre weniger schlimm gewesen als sie gedacht hatte. Sie ist sicher, dass sie in spätestens fünf Jahren ihre volle Stärke erreicht haben werden und dann recht weit oben in der Hierarchie stehen werden. Moiraine sagt, dass es nicht ganz so einfach wäre und sie erst einmal alle Schwestern sehr genau beobachten sollten, damit sie keine Fehler machen. Siuan schlägt vor, gemeinsam zu frühstücken, doch sie werden von Cetalia Delarme abgefangen. Die starke Blaue nennt Moiraine ein hübsches kleines Porzellanpüppchen und diese muss all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um keine Miene zu verziehen. Doch Cetalia wendet sich sofort Siuan zu, von der sie weiß, dass sie gut im Rätsel lösen ist. Sie gibt Siuan einige Blätter und diese erklärt nach kurzem Studium, es handle sich um die niedergeschriebene Siegerpartie eines Spieles namens Schlachtenreihe. Siuan protestiert, als Cetalia sie mit sich nimmt, doch die stärkere Schwester will sie weiter in Rätseln prüfen. Moiraine wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick nach, doch sie weiß, dass sie in einer Woche aus der Weißen Burg verschwunden sein wird und das alles nur noch kurz ertragen muss. Sie beginnt ihr Frühstück, doch Anaiya unterbricht sie, denn Tamra hat nach Moiraine schicken lassen. Anaiya bietet ihr auch eine Heilung an, und danach ist der Druck der Eide für Moiraine leichter zu ertragen. Moiraine macht sich auf den Weg zu Tamra und fragt sich, was die Amyrlin wohl von ihr will. Sie überlegt, dass Tamra sie vielleicht zu einer ihrer Sucherinnen machen würde, sonst ergibt nichts einen Sinn. Siuan Sanche Siuan protestiert energisch, denn Cetalia hat eine Aufgabe für sie, die sie nicht will. Doch die stärkere Aes Sedai wischt ihre Proteste weg und erklärt, sie würde sie brauchen und würde sie am nächsten morgen erwarten. Dann schickt sie sie zum essen. Ärgerlich gehorcht Siuan, denn Cetalia hat ihr schon klar gemacht, dass zwei Proteste gefährlich nahe an einer Unhöflichkeit sind, die zu einer Buße führen würde. Ärgerlich stolziert sie durch die Gänge und verflucht ihre eigene Unvorsichtigkeit, denn Cetalia wird sie über Jahre in der Weißen Burg festhalten. Doch sie ist froh, dass Moiraine nicht in ihre Fänge geraten ist. Sie macht sich auf den Weg zu Moiraines Gemächern, denn ihre Freundin verschafft ihr immer gute Laune. Im Gegensatz zu Cetalia weiß Siuan auch, dass Moiraine viel zäher ist, als sie auf den ersten Blick wirkt. Doch die Cairhienerin sitzt mürrisch in ihrem Zimmer und Siuan fragt, ob sie sich schon eine Buße eingehandelt hat. Doch Moiraine erklärt, Tamra hätte sie beauftragt, die Geburtsgelder zu verteilen. Siuan flucht und fragt, ob die Amyrlin den Verdacht hätte, Moiraine würde sich einmischen wollen. Moiraine entgegnet, dass es wohl eher daran liegt, dass sie dazu ausgebildet wurde, ein Vermögen zu verwalten, bevor sie die Weiße Burg betrat. Tamra hatte zwar gesagt, sie solle nicht ohne Aufgaben herumliegen, doch Moiraine glaubt, sie wolle einer Blauen eine beschwerliche Aufgabe geben, als Ausgleich weil zwei neue Blaue erhoben wurden. Moiraine fragt, welche Aufgabe Siuan erhalten hat und diese verplappert sich, so dass Moiraine erkennt, dass Cetalia die Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah leitet. Siuan sagt, sie dürfe das niemals laut aussprechen, sonst würde sie schwer bestraft werden. Dann versucht sie Moiraine ihre neue Aufgabe schmackhaft zu machen und sagt, es würde sie nur ein paar Monate aufhalten. Doch Moiraine erklärt, sie hätte etwas vor Siuan geheim gehalten, und gesteht, dass sie befürchtet, man wolle sie auf den Sonnenthron setzen. Siuan sagt, dass sicherlich keiner außer den Weißmänteln etwas dagegen hätte, doch Moiraine sagt, sie wolle das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass es zu Aufständen kommt. Sie berichtet von ihrer Großmutter, die das Land fünfzig Jahre lang erfolgreich regierte, doch ihr Name wird immer noch benutzt, um Kindern Angst ein zu jagen. Sie weiß, dass sie auch so werden müsste, um erfolgreich regieren zu können, und fühlt sich wie in einer Falle gefangen. Siuan versichert ihr, dass sie einen Ausweg finden werden und ist überrascht, dass der erste Eid ihr erlaubt, diese Worte zu sagen. Moiraine glaubt ihr das nicht so wirklich, doch sie bietet ihr eine Heilung an. Lan Mandragoran Lan und seine Männer lagern an Brudermörders Dolch. Die Verfolgung der Aiel hat sie hier her geführt. Lan weiß, dass immer noch einige seiner Männer begierig darauf sind, gegen die Aiel zu kämpfen, doch Bukama spricht das aus, was er denkt: nur ein Narr würde in den Bergen gegen Aiel kämpfen. An diesem Tag hat Pedron Niall das Kommando über die restlichen Truppen der Großen Allianz - es rotiert jeden Tag unter den Kommandanten der verschiedenen Nationen - und Lan weiß, dass er sich so gut mit Krieg auskennt, dass es an diesem Tag vielleicht endlich vorbei sein könnte. Bukama kennt ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass Lan so schnell wie möglich in die Fäule zurück will, um seinen Kampf gegen den Schatten wieder aufzunehmen. Der alte Soldat sagt, nur ein Narr würde von einem Krieg in einen anderen wechseln, und Lan erwidert, ihm würden zwei Monate reichen, um sich auszuruhen. Bukama versucht ihn zu einem Jahr zu überreden, und nach einigem Feilschen einigen sie sich auf vier Monate. Lan weiß, dass sein alter Lehrer erschöpft ist von den Kämpfen und will sich in vier Monaten darum kümmern was ist, wenn Bukama dann noch immer erschöpft ist. Tatsächlich beendet Niall den Krieg, so wie Lan es vermutet hat und schon einige Heerführer vor ihm, die bereits vor Tagen abgezogen sind. Die Große Koalition feiert ihren Sieg, doch seine Gedanken sind schon wieder im Norden. Gemeinsam mit Bukama reiten sie nach Hause, denn Lan spürt die Anziehung der Fäule. Charaktere *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Eadyth *Anaiya Carel *Kairen Stang *Cabriana Mecandes *Natasia *Cetalia Delarme *Lan Mandragoran *Rakim *Caniedrin *Bukama Marenellin Erwähnt * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Meilyn Arganya * Rafela Cindal * Leane Sharif * Carewin Damodred * Pedron Niall Gruppen *Aes Sedai **Blaue Ajah ***Erste Auserwählende **Sitzende Erwähnt * Tamra Ospenyas Sucherinnen * Aes Sedai-Beraterin * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel Orte *Tar Valon **Weiße Burg ***Quartiere der Blauen Ajah *Cairhien (Nation) **Brudermörders Dolch Erwähnt * Cairhien (Nation) ** Sonnenpalast * Tarabon * Saldaea * Altara * Rückgrat der Welt Gegenstände * Kesiera Sonstige * Schlachtenreihe Kategorie:Der neue Frühling (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Quartiere der Blauen Ajah Kategorie:Brudermörders Dolch